peelfandomcom-20200213-history
09 April 1988 (Radio Bremen)
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * Radio Bremen (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1988-04-09 ; Comments *A German spokesman announces a repeat of an earlier broadcast because the current tape from London has not arrived in time. Audio of show seems to come from January 1988. *Peel says the name Luxuria is such an awful name, it sounds like something that enhances leather goods. *Peel plays a wrong speed moment from the Stupids, before correcting it. *Peel thinks the track from Suns Of Arqa is a load of piffle, but was glad to hear John Cooper Clarke speaking on the song. *Peel plays a wrong track moment from the Mute Drivers. He was supposed to play World Outside, but instead played Hole In The Head. *Peel says he's never been to Iceland, but would like to go, after playing a track from Icelandic band K.U.K.L., that featured singer Björk. *Peel mentions that the Waltones got their name from an off licence in Manchester. Tracklisting * File 1 *Luxuria: Redneck (7") Beggars Banquet *Fall: Bremen Nacht Run Out (album - The Frenz Experiment) Beggars Banquet *Stupids: Jazz Vacation (album - Jesus Meets The Stupids) Vinyl Solution *Stupids: Fridge (album - Jesus Meets The Stupids) Vinyl Solution *D.J. Todd 1: That's The Way I Cut (12") Cut Up! *Friends Of The Family: Lucibelle Green (12" - Three Fat Men (On A Bicycle)) Ediesta *Single Gun Theory: I Close My Eyes (album - Exorcise This Wasteland) Nettwerk *H.D.Q.: Redneck (album - You Suck!) Meantime *Pogues: Dingle Regatta (album - Red Roses For Me) Stiff *Sugar Hill Gang: Kick It Live From 9 To 5 (12") Sugar Hill *White Zombie: Die Zombie Die (album - Soul-Crusher) Silent Explosion *Suns Of Arqa: Libera Me (album - Seven) Arka *Clarence "Pinetop" Smith: Jump Steady Blues *Mute Drivers: Hole In The Head (album - Lighten Up Volume One) Irradiated *'File 2' *Unseen Terror: Burned Beyond Recognition (album - Human Error) Earache *K.U.K.L.: Seagull (album - The Eye) Crass *Amayenge: Chibuyubuyu (7" - Chibuyubuyu / Kanyama) Kariba *Slab!: Dolores (album - Descension) Ink *Hickoids: The Longest Mile (album - We're In It For The Corn) Toxic Shock *Sindecut Posse: Sindecut's Kickin' Yeah! (v/a 12" - Untitled) Baad! *Zero Boys: Outta Style (album - Vicious Circle) Nimrod *Big Black: Hunter's Safety (Tommy Bartlett Dies In Pain) (v/a album - The Middle Of America Compilation) H.I.D. Productions *Waltones: She Looks Right Through Me (7") Medium Cool *Sweet Tee: I Got The Feeling (12" - I Got Da Feelin' / It's Like That Y'all) Profile *Nightingales: The Crunch (album - 1983-84 Just The Job) Vindaloo *Mr. Bear & His Bearcats: The Bear Hug (v/a album - Still Groove Jumping!) Detour File ; Name * 1) Peel On Bremen Vier - 1988-04-09A.mp3 * 2) Peel On Bremen Vier - 1988-04-09B.mp3 ; Length * 1) 0:55:18 * 2) 0:51:22 ; Other * 1-2) Thanks to Eddie Berlin! ; Available * 1-2) Mooo Category:Radio Bremen Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Eddie Berlin Tapes Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Wrong Track Moment